Sealer of the True Runes
by RankoSaotome
Summary: It is said that there is a person who can seal away the True Runes and the three True Rune holders are looking to find him/her. Takes place after both games. R&R please!
1. The Legend

The Sealer of the True Runes  
By RankoSaotome  
  
Another story by myself. Been a long time since I wrote a new one. Oh well, here we go! The Suikoden I and II characters do not belong to me. If they did, I would not be writing about it, would I? By the way, the first chapter might be short but I pretty much meant for it to be short. Also, I named the characters in this order;  
  
McDohl - Lance McDohl  
Hero - Chris  
Suikoden Army - Genso Army  
Castle - TrueRune Castle  
  
Chapter 1: The Legend  
  
Lord Chris was sitting in his desk completely bored. It had been about a month since he had returned with Nanami and Jowy to lead the Genso Country. When he returned, he had found Lance McDohl, leader of the Toran Republic, was having problems with the Soul Eater. He and Jowy had also been having problems with their True Runes and Lance believed he had the answer. Currently, Jowy and Lance were to Chris's left, waiting for Fitcher to return with someone who could translate the scrolls. Unfortunately, it has been 2 hours since then.  
  
Lord Chris yawned loudly and turned to the window of the room. He could see almost the entire distance towards the beautiful view of the Cave of the Wind. He turned back when he heard the doors open quickly, revealing two figures near the guards. One, of course, was Fitcher. The other, was as girl, and an angry one at that. She was currently trying to get loose and failing miserably.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!" The girl screamed loudly at Fitcher, once again trying to pull her arm loose, which Fitcher had a tight grip on. At seeing she was getting nowhere, she stopped struggling. Chris recognized her almost instantly.  
  
"Ayda?" Ayda looked up at Lord Chris and turned away shyly, which she did often when around him. He looked down at Fitcher now.  
  
"Lord Chris, I have found a translator you....."  
  
"Release her, Fitcher." Chris interrupted Fitcher immediately. Ayda looked up with a little hope in her eyes. Fitcher had a questioning look on his face.  
  
"But, m'lord!!" Chris glared at Fitcher.  
  
"That's an order, Fitcher. Let go of her." Fitcher looked like he was going to continue arguing with Chris but quickly let go of her arm. As soon as her arm was free, Ayda turned and swiftly slapped Fitcher hard across his face. His hand shot up and covered the red mark that Ayda's hand had left on his cheek.  
  
"How dare you?" She said coldly to Fitcher. "Treating me like that just because I'm the only one that can read that damn scroll... That's pretty low, Fitcher." The three True Rune holders perked up at hearing that Ayda could read the scroll, Chris seeming happier than the others.  
  
"Ayda? You can read that scroll?" Ayda nodded to Chris and the others. "Please, read it to us." Ayda had a confused look on her face. Noticing it. Chris got up and walked over to Ayda, quickly taking both her hands in his, giving hers a quick squeeze, causing Ayda to blush a little. "Please Ayda, it's very important to me." Ayda felt her heart skip a beat or two and hesitantly nodded to him. Chris released Ayda's hands and had Fitcher give the scroll to her. She opened it and looked it over for a second. Before she started reading, Chris dismissed Fitcher, leaving Ayda alone with the three True Rune holders.  
  
"Let's see....."  
  
'The True Rune Sealer and Creator was a young woman that lived in ancient times, at the exact time when the runes were created. As a matter of fact, the woman's name was... Arianna.....'  
  
Ayda went silent suddenly.  
  
"Ayda? Are you alright?" Lance asked to the young girl. She looked up at the group across from her and gave the slightest of nods to them. She looked back down to the scroll and continued.  
  
'...Arianna and her descendants are all said to have been the mortal incarnations of the spirits of Hokuten, the Lord of Magic. It is also said that they have the power to both create and seal any type of rune, even all of the True Runes. These powers, however, were feared by the people so any time that they were discovered in those times, they were burned at the stake.....'  
  
Ayda swallowed at that, making the others curious as to why she keeps stopping. They started whispering among themselves.  
  
"Sounds like Ayda's scared." Lance said to start out. Jowy nodded in agreement.  
  
"The next part might have frightened her." Chris said to follow up. Lance and Jowy both nodded since that made sense. They all looked up as Ayda continued.  
  
'Of all Arianna's descendants, only the females have been able to tap into the power of Hokuten, proving that Hokuten was indeed a female creature when she lived. Some say that this bloodline has long since ended but that is not true. They still live, even today. But, there is only one member of the bloodline left alive. She is currently a member of the Genso Army.....'  
  
Ayda started to sweat a lot as they all turned towards Lance.  
  
"That scroll was written recently in the Divine Language. Few people know that language so that's why I brought it here. A friend of mine was researching this bloodline for a while and he wrote it in the Divine Language. Unfortunately, he was killed before we could have him read it." The others blinked. "Someone's hunting down those that know the Divine Language. Ayda, don't let anyone besides us find out that you know it or your life will be in danger." Ayda swallowed audibly and nodded as she continued.  
  
'One way to find out who they are is that all the females of the family were born with a tattoo on her hip, in the shape of the Bright Shield symbol, only with a cross on it, the Black Sword symbol behind it. That is the symbol of the spirit of Hokuten. The last recorded 'Sealer of Runes' also known as the 'Hokuten Spirit' was a lady named Anastasia. Unfortunately, when the power of the newest 'Hokuten Spirit' is awakened using the incantation at the bottom of this scroll, the lady's life will also be placed in danger for the fact that there are those 'Anti-Hokuten' groups in the world. But that is not the only threat against her life. It is true that the power of the 'Hokuten Spirit' is immense but she cannot create nor seal multiple runes at a time. She can try, it has been succeeded several times but the cost of failure is strange in several situations. A few such results can be either major injury, impregnation due to the spell, which would create a magical being, and... death.....'  
  
Ayda paused for a second and then continued.  
  
'As you can tell, the risks for the 'Hokuten Spirit' are great but there is one more thing she can do. She can copy and even customize existing runes, even destroy them.'  
  
"...That's all that's written." Chris shook his head.  
  
"You mentioned an incantation."  
  
"It says, and I quote."  
  
'Only read incantation in presence of the latest 'Hokuten Spirit'.'  
  
Chris scratched his chin and looked at Ayda again. "Then read it. I mean, we can't, right?" Ayda looked up at Chris quickly and then back at the scroll.  
  
"I don't need to."  
  
"And why not?" Lance asked.  
  
"It's written in our language. Any of you could read the spell." Ayda rolled up the scroll and handed it back to Lance and he took it silently.  
  
"Ayda?" Ayda looked back at Chris and smiled. "Thank you." Ayda nodded and walked out the doors. Chris then turned to the others.  
  
"So, the newest 'Hokuten Spirit' is a member of this army, huh?" Jowy asked without Chris needing to speak. Chris nodded and turned back to the door and blinked.  
  
"Is it just me or was Ayda trying to dodge some of the passage?" The others nodded in understanding and they decided to look into it. "Well, we need someone to check the other girls for the tattoo and I doubt the girls will strip a little clothing off so we can check for a tattoo." Lance looked up and smiled. The others looked at him suddenly as Lance called for Fitcher.  
  
"Yes?" He asked as he entered.  
  
"FItcher, please find Valeria and Kasumi and bring them to us." (I picked Valeria in the game but I'm saying Kasumi decided to come by and visit all her friends, Lance included (You know how she feels about him.).) Fitcher nodded and left. After that, Lance, Chris, and Jowy waited for the girls to show up.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
Well, that's a good start to a fic and don't you just get the feeling something will happen? Next time, Valeria and Kasumi receive orders to check all the girls for the tattoo and their first stop is the women's baths. But wait, where did Ayda disappear to?! 


	2. The Search for the 'Hokuten Spirit'

Sealer of the True Runes  
By RankoSaotome  
  
This continues the previous chapter if you can't tell but might write a prologue for this story. Anyways, enjoy the story and the Suikoden I & II characters are still not mine.  
  
What happened so far:  
  
Lance brought a special scroll to TrueRune Castle to see if any of the members of the Genso Army could read it. Chris sent Fitcher to find someone who understands it and he brought Ayda back with him. Ayda reads the scroll, revealing a woman who could seal or create runes. Afterwards, she left and they sent for Valeria and Kasumi to help them find this woman.  
  
Chapter 2: Search for the 'Hokuten Spirit'  
  
"You sent for us, Master Lance?" Valeria asked as soon as she and Kasumi, their recent visitor from the Toran Republic, walked into the room. Lance nodded and waved the two girls over to them. Chris smiled and the two girls bowed respectfully when they got nearer.  
  
"Now, now, ladies. There's no need to bow before me. We merely want to ask for a favor." Kasumi blinked.  
  
"What kind of favor?" She asked.  
  
"The 'Hokuten Spirit'. She is apparently a member of the Genso Army but we can't get an id on her because of how you get proof of who she is. We need you to find her and bring her to us." The girls both nodded.  
  
"Okay, so how will we tell who she is?" Kasumi asked again.  
  
"She will have a tattoo on her hip of the Bright Shield with a cross on it, and the Black Sword behind that." Jowy said, followed by a moment of silence.  
  
"So, you want us to ask girls to show us their hips to look for some tattoo?" Valeria asked, a bit of a disgusted look on her face. "Why don't you do it yourselves? I know a bunch of girls who would willingly strip for you, Lord Chris." Chris blushed bright red at the remark.  
  
"But how would the other girls react?" Kasumi asked for Chris.  
  
"Good point. But why us?"  
  
"Because you don't have to ask the girls to strip or nothing like that. You could always check while in the women's baths." Kasumi nodded again.  
  
"That's true. Well, okay, I'll help. How about you, Valeria?" Valeria nodded but still had a disgusted look on her face. "Well, we'll be going now, m'lord."  
  
"Wait, girls." Valeria and Kasumi turned to Lord Chris.  
  
"Yes, Lord Chris?"  
  
"Ayda was acting rather strange this morning, almost uptight. Do you know why?" Kasumi giggled almost silently as Valeria laughed. Chris and the others were just confused.  
  
"It's probably just her time of the month. No big deal, really." Kasumi replied. Chris nodded but the others remained silent. With that, Valeria and Kasumi left the room quickly. As soon as they did, Jowy turned to Lance.  
  
"Are you sure they can get the job done?" Lance and Chris both grinned.  
  
"From what I've seen of the two, I'm sure they will, Jowy." Chris replied and Lance nodded knowingly.  
  
"By the way, do you really think Ayda was like that only because she's having a period?" Lance asked to Chris, who nodded.  
  
"Nanami had been uptight one day long ago during her first period, remember, Jowy?" Jowy nodded. "Anyways, later I asked about it and she told me most girls seem upset, uptight, and rather bitchy when it's their time of the month."  
  
"Oh."  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kasumi? They might have been making up that 'Hokuten Spirit' thing." Kasumi turned to Valeria quickly.  
  
"Have you ever known Master Lance and Lord Chris to lie?" Valeria shook her head. "Then I believe them. I'll go through with their request but I know I don't have such a tattoo on me. How about you, Valeria?"  
  
"Not me either. Well, we could start at the women's baths like they said. What do you think, Kasumi?" Kasumi merely shrugged. "Well then, lets go." Both of the girls turned towards the direction of the women's baths. "Hey Valeria?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering what they meant by Ayda being uptight this morning. Are you thinking what I am?"  
  
"That there's something else wrong with her?" Kasumi nodded. "Well, we'll ask her about it when we find her." Kasumi nodded in agreement and they went about checking the other girls for the tattoo of the 'Hokuten Spirit'.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Some Time Later.....  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
Valeria and Kasumi met in the main hall along with Lord Chris, Master Lance, and Jowy. The three True Rune holders were expecting good news but the looks on Valeria and Kasumi's faces said enough.  
  
"You didn't find her did you?" The girls shook their heads.  
  
"We couldn't find Ayda, either." Chris looked confused and suddenly his face lit up. "What is it, Chris?"  
  
"It's her... Ayda is the 'Hokuten Spirit'!!" All the others gasped (Makes you wonder how Valeria and Kasumi didn't figure that out, huh?). Lance was the first to come out of it.  
  
"Are you sure?" Chris nodded. "But, where would she be?" Jowy looked up as Chris spoke.  
  
"Forest Village." Chris replied, stating the obvious. Lance nodded.  
  
"Makes sense. I mean, that IS her hometown." The girls nodded as well.  
  
"You have to go after her, Chris!" Valeria spoke this time. Chris went silent for a minute and then fell over in shock as the implication sank in.  
  
"ME?! WHY ME?!?" Kasumi and the others grinned. Chris just swallowed.  
  
"Why Chris, we all know how you feel about her. So, you're going alone to get her." Chris's eyes widened.  
  
"Why alone?!"  
  
"Simple, we don't want to startle the girl and get her to panic with a group of people. Besides the fact, she might feel the same about you." Chris jumped more than six feet up in the air in surprise. But Kasumi put a hand up before Chris could reply. "If you try to argue, you're gonna lose. Just go!" Kasumi pointed towards Viki and Chris, lowering his gaze in defeat, walked over towards Viki.  
  
-~*~-~*~-  
  
"Hey, Viki!" Viki looked up at Lord Chris and smiled.  
  
"Hi, Lord Chris!" Viki replied as she gave Chris a fast hug. He returned it calmly before she released him. "What can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
"Please teleport me to Forest Village." Viki got a confused look on her face as Chris continued. "Ayda was acting strange all day so I want to see if she's alright." Chris said, half-lying. After all, he was leaving some parts out. Viki nodded and cast her small teleportation spell.  
  
"Oops!!" Chris's eyes widened before he vanished.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
A/N: Well, that was a bit longer, I think. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time in Sealer of the True Runes, Chris gets to Forest Village and a major surprise is waiting for him. And, can Ayda TRULY be the 'Hokuten Spirit'?! Find out next time! 


	3. The First Kiss

Sealer of the True Runes  
By RankoSaotome  
  
Here's another chapter of Sealer of the True Runes. I WAS going to post for Genso Suuikoden Trilogy but some guy stole my disk with EVERYTHING on it! DAMN!!! Well, my school is looking to get it back but I doubt I'll be seeing it anytime soon. So, until I get it back, I'm working on this one and Legend of Mana - Quest For A New Life. Enjoy. Oh, and one or more future chapters will be a LEMON, you can guess the pairing in your review. Of course, I'll never tell the true pairing until that chapter comes out. And I'm starting a poll! YAY!!  
  
What's happened so far:  
  
Ayda has been suspected of being the 'Hokuten Spirit' and Chris is currently heading towards her hometown of Forest Village. Let's see what happens!  
  
Chapter 3: The First Kiss (!!)  
  
Chris looked around as he appeared on a field. As expected, Viki messed up with the teleportation AGAIN! As if that was a real surprise. She messed up more than she got things done right (That happened to me! She'd screw up more often than get it correctly!!)! He looked around and sighed.  
  
"Is Viki getting worse by the day or what?!" Sighing once again, Chris began the long trek to Forest Village. Along the way, he started to wonder what Ayda would say when Chris finds her.  
  
'You lie! I am not the 'Hokuten Spirit'!! Now leave me alone, I never want to see you again!!' Chris shook his head.  
  
"Ayda would never say something like that. What was I thinking?!" Chris walked further, but still wondered on the subject. "Would she really feel the same way about me that I feel about her?" He said to no one in particular. He stopped the thought when he found himself in front of the gate of Forest Village. "Well, here goes nothing." Chris stepped into the town and was immediately stopped by someone.  
  
"Greetings, Lord Chris. What can I do for you?" It was a merchant. Great, Chris thought, just what I needed, a merchant! Chris turned to the merchant.  
  
"Hello, I'm looking for a friend. Her name is..."  
  
"Ayda?" The merchant interrupted. Chris nodded and pointed towards the forest. "She's at her cabin in the forest. But watch it, much of the forest belongs to her." Chris nodded his thanks and walked into the forest. Immediately, he thought something was wrong.  
  
"Strange, there are usually animals in Ayda's forest, not just monsters. Oh well." Chris walked further in without incident, all the monsters barely giving him a glance before going about their business. When he found the cabin in the distance, he stopped at hearing something off to his right. It sounded like a human voice. Curious, Chris walked over to some nearby bushes and ducked behind them.  
  
"Ahh....that feels good...." Chris froze in place. That was Ayda's voice! He looked through the bushes and froze again at the sight he beheld. Ayda was in the center of the lake, the water only barely above her waist, bathing and completely nude. Chris felt his legs go weak and would have fallen had he not already been in a kneeling position. However, it was not only the shock of the moment that got to him. Ayda had the tattoo they were looking for on her right hip. She was facing away from Chris at an angle but he could still see, as clear as the sun at mid-day, what curves Ayda had for her body, and found himself loving the view.  
  
"What should I do?" Chris heard Ayda ask herself. "Should I tell them that I am the 'Hokuten Spirit'..... God, this would be so easy had I not found out what would happen to me... I don't want to die....." Ayda sunk deeper into the water, only leaving her shoulders, head, and neck above the water. Chris sighed and got to his feet, taking off his clothes and stepping into the water. He walked towards the archer slowly, not wanting to make her panic. As soon as he reached her, he spoke.  
  
"I'll never let anything happen to you, Ayda." Ayda froze and slowly turned around. Her eyes widened as she saw Chris's bare chest and she blushed ever so slightly. "Chris... I....." Ayda stammered as she tried to speak clearly. She tried again but could only manage a murmur as Chris gathered her into his arms. She looked up into his eyes, smiled brightly, and nuzzled her face into Chris's chest.  
  
"I've always dreamed of holding you in my arms, Ayda?" Chris could feel Ayda grin in delight.  
  
"Oh, really?" Chris nodded quickly at the question.  
  
"Yes, because I love you, Ayda. And, I want to be with you." Ayda nearly fell over in surprise.  
  
"Truly?"  
  
"Always." Ayda was too happy to hold her feelings in. Without warning, she grabbed the sides of Chris's face and pulled herself up to it, kissing him lovingly on the lips. Chris pulled her tighter against him, crushing her young breasts against his muscular build. Ayda moaned almost silently. After a moment, they seperated and looked to the shore.  
  
"We'd better get back to the castle before the others come looking for us." Chris nodded in agreement and, after getting dried off and dressed, used the Blinking Mirror to send them back.  
  
A/N: A cliffhanger! Well, you now know the future pairing but please check my poll at my group at Yahoo! It's named after this very fic under the Suikoden section so it's easy to find. Thanks! Well, sorry about the short chapter. Next time in Sealer of the True Runes, when Ayda and Chris return to TrueRune Castle, the others are all awaiting the 'Hokuten Spirit'. How will they tell that Ayda is her? And how will the Stars of Destiny react to Chris and Ayda's releationship? Find out next time! 


End file.
